Wot, No Phone Sex Tonight?
by believable-pen
Summary: Ianto sat behind Jack's desk hand laced in his lap as he sat back and looked at the phone, then at his watch. Jack promised to call him at 8pm…it was now 8.30pm


_**Wot, No Phone Sex Tonight?**_

Ianto sat behind Jack's desk hand laced in his lap as he sat back and looked at the phone, then at his watch. Jack was away at a UNIT conference and promised to call him at 8pm…it was now 8.30pm and the Welshman was feeling a little dejected. Moving to the door, Ianto looked down into the empty Hub. The other team members had gone home over two hours ago and Ianto thought he'd be swapping sexual innuendos and pillow talk by now with his lover.

Finally at 8.45pm, Ianto walked down to the kitchen and made himself a cup of hot chocolate. He needed comforting and this always did the trick. Mind you, it was always made for him by Jack. Taking the cup back up to Jack's office, Ianto opened a filing cabinet and took out a bag of marshmallows. Popping one into his hot chocolate, he sighed. Sitting back down, Ianto took a sip and nearly scolded himself when the phone began to ring. He placed the cup on the blotter and picked up the phone.

"Jack?"

"_Who else knows this number," _Jack said, laughing. _"Sorry I'm late, the meeting felt like it was never gonna end."_

"That's okay. I just made myself a hot chocolate."

"_With marshmallows?"_

"Yep."

"_I'm sorry I couldn't have been there to make it for you."_

Ianto sighed into the phone. "So am I. I..miss you."

"_I miss you, too."_

"What are you wearing?"

Jack laughed again. _"The usual. Minus the coat."_

"You're not naked?"

"_No." _A pause. _"Are you?"_

Ianto laughed. "No."

"_I thought…maybe we could just talk, without the phone sex for once."_

"Okay."

"_I miss hearing those beautiful Welsh vowels."_

"Do you want me to talk dirty?"

"_No. Tell me about your day."_

"My day…right." Ianto took a deep breath. "The Rift alert went off and Gwen and Owen went to see what was going on in Splott. False alarm. Just a few artefacts. Tosh was pleased, though. Been sorting through them most of the day."

"_Are they still there?"_

"No. they went home around 6pm."

"_So you've been on your own, waiting for me to call."_

"Yep."

"_How's Myfanwy?"_

"Feed and watered and settled down for the night. Janet likes me singing to her while I watch her eating. It seems to calm her."

"_You have a good voice."_

"Right."

"_Especially when you speak Welsh." _He sighed.

"Are you okay, Jack?"

"_Yeah, just a little homesick, I guess."_

"You'll be back in a couple of days. We can go out for dinner. Grab a takeaway or go to the movies. Whatever you want."

"_Say it, just once, please."_

"Jack!"

"_Please."_

"Rydych yn fy Cariad."

"_I love you, you know that?"_

"Yes, I know."

"_Good."_

"And I love you, too, Jack."

"_Have you been sleeping in our bed or your flat?"_

"Our bed, of course." A pause. "And it's _our _flat, okay?"

"_Okay."_

"Right."

"_Which suit do you have on?"_

"The last one you bought me."

"_And the shirt and tie?"_

"Maroon shirt with black and red stripped tie."

"_You look beautiful."_

Ianto laughed. "You can't see me."

"_Yes, I can. All I have to do is close my eyes and I can see you."_

Ianto closed his eyes. "What colour shirt do you have on?"

"_Pale blue."_

"And braces?"

"_Red."_

"Mmm, I see you. You look very handsome, sir."

Jack chuckled. _"Thank you."_

"Hurry back, Jack, I need you here."

"_Is everything okay?"_

"Yes, everything's okay. I just…want you here with me."

"_I will be, Friday afternoon. We'll send everyone home early, get out the stopwatch and have the longest kiss ever!"_

Ianto laughed. "I wondered what you were going to say then."

"_No talking dirty, remember?"_

"Yes, I remember." Ianto heard a knocking sound on the other end of the line. "Jack?"

"_I gotta go. I'm sorry Ianto."_

"It's okay. Friday will soon be here."

"_I love you, Ianto Jones."_

"I love you right back, Jack Harkness."

"_See you soon."_

"Yep."

"_Bye."_

"Bye."

The line went dead and Ianto put the receiver back in it's cradle.

Picking up the cup of hot chocolate, Ianto drank it straight down, turned off the light on Jack's desk and headed down to the bunker below. Tonight he'd bream of his Captain…fully clothed.

_**THE END**_

'Rydych yn fy Cariad' means 'You are my sweetheart'


End file.
